Ginny Weasley and the HalfBlood Prince
by Lucia Ginny Weasley
Summary: La sexta entrega de la saga de Harry Potter relatada desde el punto de vista Ginny... REVIEWS PLISS!
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA!! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, porfiss no sean duros conmigo :(_**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—¿Entonces lo de Dean iba en serio? ­—preguntaba Hermione mientras caminaban por el jardín de la Madriguera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

—En el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando regresamos, Ron te dijo que eligieras a alguien mejor la próximas vez para que fuera tu novio y no como Michael Corner —Ginny asintió recordando la conversación—. Después dijiste que habías elegido a Dean Thomas —Ginny asintió de nuevo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es verdad?

—Pues sí, es verdad.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Me alegro por tí.

Siguieron caminando por el jardín observando de vez en cuando a algunos gnomos correr entre la maleza.

—¿Significa eso que has olvidado completamente a Harry?

Pensó durante unos segundos la respuesta. ¿Lo había olvidado completamente? Ya no se sentía cohibida ante su presencia, pero aun así notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. De todas formas, no era lo mismo que cuando tenía once años y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna en su presencia.

—Sí —dijo con poca convicción—. Donde hubo fuego siempre quedan cenizas, y el fuego de Harry fue muy fuerte en mí.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo con una mirada triste.

—Harry se dará cuenta de lo que tiene delante —dijo Hermione—. Tarde o temprano lo hará.

—Ojalá fuera cierto lo que dices, Hermione, pero no creo que lo haga nunca —comentó— Para Harry no soy más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

—No digas eso, Ginny, Harry ha cambiado mucho. Te aseguro que...

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ginny cerrando con fuerza los ojos— Harry no siente nada por mí, no lo sintió y no lo sentirá, ¿vale? Mi novio es Dean y estoy muy contenta de que así sea.

Sin añadir nada más y sin esperar la replica de Hermione se fue en dirección a su habitación.

—¿No es muy _tagde paga _que una niñita como tú ande sola _fuega _de la casa? —preguntó Fleur cuando la vio entrar en la cocina.

La fulminó con la mirada deseándole muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas sanas. Ignorando el trato que recibía de ella, siguió su camino hasta que se encontró a resguardo tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Suspiró con alivio y se acercó a su mesilla de noche. Tomó de encima una foto que mostraba a una chica pelirroja de alrededor de 11 años que sonreía ampliamente y saludaba con la mano.

—¿De verdad lo has olvidado? —le preguntó a su propia fotografía.

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana arrancando destellos rojos de sus cabellos y creando extrañas sombras sobre la pared. Se echó sobre su cama suspirando mientras unas extrañas ganas de llorar nacían en su interior. Cerró los ojos mientras al otro lado de la puerta se oían pasos.

—Harry llegará mañana a primera hora —dijo la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Cómo harán para traerlo? —preguntó Ron.

—Tu madre dice que lo traerá Dumbledore —contestó Hermione.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con la profecía?

—Puede ser... de todas formas no lo sabremos hasta mañana.

Aguzó un poco más el oído para oír lo que decían, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dar entrada a Hermione. Hizo como quien dormía para evitar tener que reanudar la conversación sobre los sentimientos de Harry.

Hermione se cambió y se dispusó para acostarse en la cama supletoria que habían colocado allí para ella. Aún fingiendo estar dormida notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo.

—Harry se dará cuenta de que te quiere, sé que lo hará —dijo Hermione—. Sólo espero que no lo haga demasiado tarde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Una chica pelirroja de unos 11 años caminaba por un andén totalmente vacio. Los bancos pintados de blanco resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de una única farola que iluminaba las vías. En uno de los bancos se hallaba sentado un chico de ojos verdes, pelo negro que caía sobre su cara y anteojos._

_La pelirroja admiró embelesada las hermosas facciones del joven durante mucho tiempo, pero al ser ignorada por éste comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta una columna cercana. Cuando estaba a varios metros de ella y parecía inevitable el choque, atravesó el muro sin ningún problema._

_Casí al instante, de nuevo por la columna, entraba una chica unos años mayor que la que acababa de irse. Era idéntica, el mismo pelo rojo, los mismos rasgos, pero una expresión diferente. Se acercó al banco donde se hallaba sentado el joven de pelo negro._

—_Harry, yo te quiero como jamás querré a nadie_ —_dijo colocando su mano sobre una de las mejillas del muchacho que mantenía la cabeza gacha_—_. Pero aun así, no puedo estar esperándote el resto de mi vida._

_Dicho esto se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse de la estación, pero Harry la sujeto de la mano antes de que se alejara demasiado._

—_Ginny, esto es muy difícil para mí _—_dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo_—. _Pero tengo que decirte que yo... yo... yo también te quiero._

_Al fin alzó la mirada y clavo sus ojos verdes en los de Ginny mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sus rostros estaban a menos de un palmo. Los segundos parecían pasar lentos y pesados como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Cuatro centímetros distaban sus bocas... tres... dos... uno... estaban a punto de besarse..._

Ginny despertó de su sueño gimiendo de enfado, había estado tan cerca... había faltado tan poco. Oyó pasos en la escalera, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche?

—La habitación de Fred y George está unos pisos más arriba —dijo la voz de Molly Weasley.

Se revolvió un poco en su cama y trató de dormir nuevamente, deseando, y sintiéndose culpable por ello, poder retomar el sueño donde había estado a punto de besar a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar junto con Ron, Hermione y, para su desgracia, Fleur. Se sentó a la mesa mientras su madre llenaba una bandeja con unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y zumo de calabaza. Tomó unas salchichas que había en una enorme fuente y comenzó a comer con desgana.

—¿Ha llegado ya Ha...? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí —contestó mi madre antes de que Ron terminará de formular la pregunta— Está en la habitación de los gemelos.

Ron miró a Hermione y ambos se levantaron inmediatamente de la mesa y subieron las escaleras dejando a una muy desconcertada Ginny. ¿De que estarían hablando? Miró a su madre inquisitivamente, pero esta se había vuelto para terminar de rellenar la bandeja. La tomó en sus manos y me dijo:

—Ginny, ¿puedes llevarle está bandeja con el desayuno a Harry?

Harry, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se levantó rapidamente tal y como habían hecho momentos antes Ron y Hermione.

—¡Claro! —accedí y me dispuse a coger la bandeja.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó Fleur detrás de ella, levantándose y cogiendo la bandeja en su lugar— Tú _eges _demasiado pequeña, _podgias caeg _la bandeja. La _llevagué _yo.

Fulminó a Fleur con la mirada y se marchó indignada a ver a Harry. Desde la noche antes tenía cierta curiosidad por ver como reaccionaría Harry ante ella y viceversa, como reaccionaría ella ante él.

Sintió un ligero vuelco en el estómago al verlo tumbado en la cama, recién despierto y tan inocente como parecía. Aun así estuvo muy comoda hablando con él, criticando a _Flegggrrrr_, riéndose de su madre y comentando algunas cosas sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio.

* * *

_**gracias por leerlo!!**_

_**dejen reviews plisss!!**_

_**tambien le kiero dar las gracias a CcAaRrLlOoSs (ke te podías haber puesto tu nombre solamente jeje **_**;P) _ke me aya ayudado a escribir y a corregir las faltas, soy muy mala con las tildes xD_**

**_XAU!!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, cada vez quedaba menos para que Ginny regresara a Hogwarts junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Está de más decir que lo pasó muy bien junto a ellos durante las vacaciones, pero algo había hecho decaer su ánimo, Harry. Casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba junto a él, hablando, jugando al quidditch, riéndose de _Flegggrrrr_... y muchas más cosas. A decir verdad, ella era la persona de la Madriguera con la que más tiempo pasaba Harry, pero siempre estaban Ron o Hermione, nunca se quedaba a solas con ella.

Se había fijado bastante en su actitud, para tratar de encontrar algún tipo de cambio en él tal y como le había asegurado Hermione. A parte de haberse vuelto un chico bastante alto y con un físico admirable, para Ginny seguía siendo aquel chico tímido que se acercó a preguntar el la estación de King Cross. Y ella para él seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Al ver que las afirmaciones de Hermione eran erróneas, decidió dejar de comportarse como una quienceañera enamorada.

—Me estoy comportando como una idiota —le dijo a Hermione un día sentada en su cama.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa de burla.

—Pues que esta vez es por tu culpa —alzó un poco la voz.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Hermione se incorporó en su improvisada cama mirándola con incredulidad.

—Pues sí. Tú fuiste la que me aseguró que Harry había cambiado, pero yo ciertamente no lo noto —Hermione resopló y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¿De qué te ries? —le espetó bruscamente. La verdad era que la actitud de Hermione durante los últimos días la estaba exasperando enormente.

—¿Ayer no decías que te habías olvidado de Harry? —preguntó con malicia— ¿Qué tu novio era Dean?

—Y así es —dijo enojada por las pregunstas de su castaña amiga.

—Si así es, ¿por qué has estado fijándote en la actitud de Harry? —Hermione sonrió con pocardía y largo una carcajada al ver como la cara de Ginny enrojecía violentamente.

—Quería comprobar si lo que decías era verdad o era una mentira —respondió molesta desviándo la vista hacia la ventada desde donde se podía ver el jardín repleto de gnomos—. Pero era mentira... y tú eres una mentirosa —aclaró con la mala intención de dañar a su amiga. Pero para su sorpresa, Hermione volvió a reír—. ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

—¿De qué me voy a reír? De ti —Hermione se levantó de la cama y se echó sobre la de Ginny—. Mira, primero me dices que estás de novia con Dean...

—¡Es verdad! —saltó la pelirroja con furia.

—... después me montas un numerito porque te digo que Harry ha cambiado, y luego te pasas un mes sin quitarle el ojo de encima para corroborar mi teoría —terminó Hermione haciendo énfasis en las palabra "corroborar".

—Mi novio es Dean —dijo Ginny como punto para zanjar la conversación.

—Ya, ¿y qué?

—Pues... que... —Ginny se quedó sin palabras para regocijo de Hermione que volvió a reír—. ¿No eras tú la que me decías que me olvidara de Harry? —preguntó Ginny agarrándose a la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza para salir de aquella comprometida conversación— ¿No fuiste tú la que me incitó a salir con otros chicos?

—Sí, y lo mantengo —contestó Hermione con simpleza descolocando totalmente a Ginny.

—¿En-entonces por qué me das falsas esperanzas? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas sobre Harry?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Que ha cambiado, que me tendrá en cuenta...

—¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Acaso Harry no ha cambiado? —preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja— Dime, ¿a quién invita ahora cuando vamos a jugar al quidditch?

—A mí, pero...

—¿Con quién pasa la mayor parte del tiempo?

—Conmigo, pero...

—¿Al lado de quién se sienta en la mesa para comer?

—Al mío, pero...

—Pues ahí lo tienes —sonrió Hermione triunfante.

—Ya, Hermione, pero eso no quiere decir...

—Tienes razón, eso no quiere decir que él esté enamorado de ti, ni nada por el estilo —dijo Hermione—, ni tampoco quiero darte falsas esperanzas —añadió al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en el pecoso rostro de la pelirroja al oír la palabra "enamorado"—. Te sigo diciendo que te olvides de él, que sigas con Dean, y que si cortas con él, no busques a Harry si él sigue viéndote como una amiga más.

Le gustaba la idea de ser amiga de Harry, pero no lo suficiente. Se giró para mirar por la ventana una vez más.

—Pero si él se fija en mí...

—¡Ajá! —rugió Hermione, provocando un sobresalto en Ginny— Ahora eres tú la que te das falsas esperanzas.

—¡Es por tu culpa! —dijo Ginny, aunque ahora con una sonrisa— Me estás haciendo un lío en la cabeza —se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Durante el día, Ginny jugó por última vez al quidditch aquel verano con Harry, Ron y Hermione, jugó a los naipes explosivos y al ajedrez. Durante la noche, tuvo de nuevo aquel extraño sueño en la estación, y de nuevo justo cuando estaba a punto de besarse con Harry, un estruendoso ronquido de Ron proveniente de varios pisos más arriba la desperto.

—¡Increible! —exclamó Hermione en referencia al espectacular ronquido de su hermano que también la habia despertado a ella. Ginny refunfuñó algo así como "¿por qué me interrumpen siempre?" y se volvió a recostar.

De nuevo había estado a un centímetro, pero el destino parecía querer que ese momento no se produjese nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. No es que sea tan lenta escribiendo pero si supieran la cantidad de cosas que he tenido que hacer durante las últimas semanas no me creerían jamás.**_

_**Bueno, pero ahora al menos ya he podido sentarme tranquila frente al ordenador para escribir este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Los próximos, espero, seran algo más largos.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo!!!**_

_**Por la tardanza no les pediré que me dejen un review (aunque eso no quiere decir que espero que lo hagan**_**;P_)_**

**_XAU!!!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Aquella mañana, la partida hacia la estación fue más normal de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Las mascotas estaban encerradas en sus respectivas jaulas y los baules estaban ordenados y perfectamente cerrados y preparados para cuando llegaron los coches del ministerio para escoltar a Harry.

Ginny vio un poco molesta como Fleur se acercaba a Harry y le decía: «_Au revoir, Haggy_». Después le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Ron, a su lado, se agitó con ilusión esperando también su beso de despedida, pero Ginny sacó un poco el pie para hacer tropezar a su hermano que cayó estrepitosamente sobre un charco de barro. Cuándo éste se levantó furioso mirando a Ginny, ésta sólo puso una cara inocente y una pequeña sonrisa.

El viaje hasta la estación fue muy rápido. Los coches del ministerio se colaban por los lugares más inverosímiles por los que un coche muggle jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

Una vez llegaron a King's Cross, unos aurores barbudos tomaron sus equipajes y los condujeron hasta el andén 9 y 3/4. Tras pasar la barrera que lo separaba del mundo muggle se encontraron con la locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts. Mientras su madre la despedía con un fuerte abrazo, Ginny vio de reojo como Harry hablaba en susurros con su padre.

Después de subir al tren, Ginny se encontró con unas amigas que le preguntaron sobre las vacaciones. De repente, sus amigas se pusieron pálidas y se fueron por el pasillo algo alborotadas. Cuando se giró para ver que había probocado aquella reacción se encontró de frente con Harry. Se enfureció un poco al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban viviendo juntos, esa era la primera oportunidad de estar a solas con él, porque Ron y Hermione debían estar en el vagón de los prefectos. Pero esa oportunidad no iba a ser aprovechada, porque ahora era ella la que debía marcharse. Rápidamente se reprendió a sí misma porque ella no debía aprovechar ninguna oportunidad con Harry.

"_Soy la novia de Dean_" se dijo.

—¿Vienes conmigo a buscar compartimento? —le preguntó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No puedo, Harry, he quedado con Dean —le sonrió a modo de disculpa tratando de disimular un poco su repentino enfado—. Nos vemos luego.

Giró sobre sí misma algo más calmada y complacida de que Harry quisiese estar con ella. Miró sobre su hombro para ver si el chico la seguía con la mirada, pero vio con fastidio como él miraba incómodo a un grupo de niñitas que lo habían rodeado y lo veían fascinadas. Se alejó lo más rápido posible de aquella imagen tropezando sin querer con Cho Chang. La chica de Ravenclaw la miró y le sonrió.

—Perdón —murmuró la asiática, pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba.

Se había percatado de algo que había ignorado durante todo el verano, Cho. Aquella era la chica que tenía loco a Harry. Aquella era la chica a la que Harry seguía con la mirada. Aquella era la chica con la que Harry quería estar. El pequeño globo de felicidad e ilusión que se estaba inflando en su interior desde aquel desafortunado comentario de Hermione se pinchó en aquel momento ante esa revelación.

Con el ánimo por los suelos buscó a su "novio" entre los compartimentos, algo molesta porque el chico no la había venido a buscar para que estuviera con él. Tras varios minutos sin éxito en su busqueda, estuvo tentada de volver con Harry y pasar con él un agradable viaje hasta Hogwarts, pero entonces recordó que Harry debía estar pasando ese agradable viaje con Neville y Luna, o quizás con Cho.

Miró en otro compartimento más y por fin vio a Dean sentado junto a Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Zacharias Smith. Al verla, Dean sonrió encantado y salió del compartimento para saludarla.

—¡Por fin apareces! —dijo con alegría, acercándose para besarla.

Ginny se alejó de él rechazando el beso y lo miró con furia y tristeza.

—¡¿Que por fin aparezco?! —exclamó enrojeciendo— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te dignas a buscar a tu novia?

Dean la miró con una expresión de clara confusión en el rostro.

—¿Que... por qué no...? —tartamudeó— ¡Porque tú no dijistes que lo hiciera!

—¡Tú tampoco dijistes que te buscara y aún así lo hice! —replicó ella— ¡Por lo que veo no tienes muchas ganas de estar conmigo!

Le dio la espalda al chico dispuesta a marcharse para buscar a Harry y su más que segura agradable compañía. Pero antes de dar más de unos pasos Dean la sujetó del brazo.

—Perdóname, Ginny —dijo con voz queda y la cabeza baja—. Tienes razón, debo ser más atento.

Ginny sonrió un poco. No era Harry, pero al fin y al cabo, él era inalcanzable y Dean era muy buen chico.

—Tampoco es necesario que lo seas demasiado, sólo un poquito, ¿vale?

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarla. Esta vez ella no lo rechazó ni se alejó. Después de unos segundos se separaron y entraron en el compartimento. Dentro de éste, Seamus, Smith, Parvati y Lavender discutían sobre la belleza de las chicas de Hogwarts.

—Las más guapas están en Gryffindor —decía Parvati con orgullo agitando el pelo altanera. Lavender movía la cabeza arriba y abajo apoyando la afirmación de su amiga.

—¡Claro que sí! —corroboró Dean sentándose junto a la ventana— En Gryffindor está la más guapa —aseguró pasándole la mano por los hombros a Ginny, que parecía algo molesta con la conversación. No le gustaba que se hablara de las chicas como si fuesen un objeto para comparar.

Zacharias Smith soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

—Cho es más atractiva —replicó lanzando una mirada de desdén en dirección a Ginny, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es cierto —asintió Seamus, aunque sin prestar mucha atención­—. La verdad es que Potter tiene mucha suerte con esa chica.

­—Yo creo que no —aseguró Ginny sin poder contenerse, cada vez estaba más molesta—. Es una llorona, a Harry le pega alguién con más fuerza de voluntad y con más determinación. Además, ellos ya estuvieron juntos el curso anterior y no acabaron para nada bien.

Repentinamente recordó aquel comentario de Harry al final del año anterior y el globo comenzó a retomar aire de nuevo. Al final había alguna esperanza, porque a Harry ya no le gustaba Cho. Pero enseguida se obligó a sí misma a pinchar ese globo y se regañó por tener esperanzas respecto a Harry, ella estaba con Dean, y las únicas esperanzas que debía tener era que lo suyo con el moreno fuera una relación feliz.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de Potter? —preguntó Smith de nuevo con su tono desdeñoso.

—Pues sé mucho —argumentó—. Para algo es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pasa los veranos en mi casa y fui con el al ministerio de magia para rescatar a Sirius... —detuvo su perorata aterrada, había hablado más de la cuenta y ahora seguro que la acribillarian a molestas preguntas. Y no se equivocaba. Todos se habían quedado callados de repente y la miraban con atención, atentos a cada una de sus palabras.

—Entonces, eso era lo que fueron a hacer allí, ¿no? —dijo Smith— Rescatar a Black.

—¡No te importa, Smith! —saltó Ginny.

—Pero, obviamente no lo consiguieron, porque él murió —Smith continuó con sus reflexiones sin hacer caso a Ginny hasta que ésta se levantó y le apuntó con la varita a la cara.

—Callate —ordenó.

—Vamos, Weasley —Smith le dedicaba ahora una mirada escrutadora—. Di, que pasó en el ministerio, ¿es cierto todo lo que dice _El Profeta_ sobre una profecía?

—No se nada sobre ninguna profecía, y aunque lo supiera, ten por seguro que serías una de las últimas personas que lo sabrían.

—Venga, dinos algo, aunque sea un poquito.

—Te he dicho que te calles o te... —amenazó Ginny.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos, calmaos —se interpuso Dean, apaciguador.

—¿O qué, Weasley? ­—preguntó Smith— ¿Acaso tienes las agallas para atacarme?

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, Zacharias Smith tenía la cara cubierta de unos asquerosos mocos amarillos que soltaban un auténtido edor repulsivo. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia justo en el momento en el que en el pasillo se escuchaba un gritito de sorpresa. Ginny se giró para ver horrorizada a un hombre tremendamente gordo, con unos pequeños ojillos, calvo y con un bigote semejante al de una morsa. Los botones dorados de su chaleco de terciopelo azul parecían sufrir una gran tensión.

—¡Pero bueno, muchacha! —dijo con tono jovial— ¿Eso era un encantamiento mocomurcielagos?

—Sí —musitó Ginny.

El desconocido observo con admiración el aspecto de Zacharias Smith.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? —preguntó.

—Ginny Weasley, señor.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo agitándose emocionado para desgracia de los botones de su chaleco, que amenazaron con desprenderse— Yo soy Horace Slughorn, nuevo profesor de Pociones de la escuela Hogwarts.

—Encantada —saludó Ginny con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Al parecer, para el profesor Slughorn, los demás ocupantes del compartimento no existían.

—Señorita Weasley, me gustaría invitarla a una pequeña reunión que organizó en el compartimento C dentro de unos minutos, ¿le gustaría asistir?

Si era sincera, no le habría gustado ir, pero el hecho de que el profesor hubiese sido tan indulgente con su infracción hizo que asintiera con la cabeza para regocijo del gordo anciano.

—Perfecto, la espero allí, señorita —dicho ésto, se giró y sin hacer caso al resto salió del compartimento.

Todos se quedaron mirándola estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir y sobretodo, por la reacción del nuevo profesor. Ginny miró a Dean que le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora después de abandonar la expresión de asombro.

— ¡Tú, mal nacida! —gritó Zacharias Smith levantándose de golpe con la varita en la mano y apuntándola— _¡Taran...!_

— _¡Petrificus Totalus! _—dijo Dean rápidamente antes de que Smith hechizara a Ginny por detrás.

El Ravenclaw cayó de espaldas sobre el asiento y quedó totalmente paralizado y cubierto aún por los mocos.

—Gracias, Dean, eres un cielo —y le dio un corto beso en los labios— Bueno, tendré que ir a esa... fiesta.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió al pasillo en dirección al compartimento C. Una vez hubo llegado ante la puerta del compartimento llamó timidamente con dos pequeños golpes en el cristal de la ventana. El profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta muy contento con la llegada de la joven.

—Señorita Weasley, que sorpresa verla por aquí —dijo el anciano como si nunca hubiese pasado el incidente del mocomurcielago. Dentro del compartimento había varios chicos más.

—Blaise Zabini —dijo Slughorn señalando a un muchacho negro, alto, de pómulos marcados y ojos rasgados—. Cormac McLaggen —otro joven corpulento, de Gryffindor y con el cabello raso—. Y este otro joven es Marcus Belby —el último de los chicos era delgado y parecía muy nervioso. Los saludo a todos con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó justa al lado de la ventana, frente a Zabini, que la miró de arriba abajo con interés—. Bueno, ahora sólo falta que lleguen el joven Lonngbottom y Harry.

—¿Harry está invitado? —preguntó Ginny al oír el nombre.

—Así es —contestó Slughorn con orgullo—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, y a Neville también —Ginny se desinteresó unos momentos del profesor para mirar por la ventana.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron al compartimento Harry y Neville. Ginny alzó una mano para saludarlos pero el profesor Slughorn se interpuso en su campo de visión, y dado su tamaño hizo imposible que Harry reparara en la pelirroja del asiento junto a la ventana.

—Harry, muchacho —saludó—. ¡Me alegro de verte! Y tú debes ser el señor Longbottom.

Harry y Neville recorrieron el interior del compartimento con la mirada deteniéndose para observar a cada uno de los ocupantes. Cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en Ginny, ésta trato de saludar, pero encontrarse con su mirada la paralizó totalmente, pero antes de que Harry se percatara de la extraña expresión de la pelirroja, que parecía no estar convencida de querer estar allí, Slughorn comenzó con las presentaciones.

—Muy bien, ¿todos se conocen? —preguntó— Blaise Zabini está en su año...

Ginny había quedado aturdida tras su propia reacción frente a Harry. Parecía que las palabras de Hermione habían hecho un profundo eco en su interior, porque haber perdido de vista a Harry la había hecho retroceder hasta la edad de once años. Se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma: «Ya basta, Ginevra. Superaste lo de Harry hace más de un año, no vuelvas a convertirte en la molesta chiquilla que no podía evitar sonrojarse ante su sola presencia. Harry nunca va a corresponderte, así que trata de ser su amiga y de ayudarle en todo lo que puedas, como hiciste el curso anterior». Aquellas palabras se las había repetido tantas veces que con un poquito de esfuerzo podría conseguir proyectarlas con la mirada. De repente vio como Slughor se giraba hacia ella.

—Y esta encatadora jovencita asegura que os conoce.

Ahora sí. Sonrió a Harry y a Neville como antes no pudo, con mucha más seguridad.

"_Ha sido un lapsus" _pensó con tranquilidad acomodándose en su asiento. Definitivamente, aquella fiesta no iba a estar tan mal.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tres. Como dije, es algo más largo que los dos anteriores, no demasiado... pero sí algo. Puedo asegurar que el siguiente será más largo aún. He vuelto a tardar algo más de lo que esperaba, pero ni en vacaciones puedo librarme de algunas de mis obligaciones, que por desgracia me roban mucho tiempo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y también a los que leen pero no dejan. GRACIAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

_**BESOS**_

_**Lucía  
**_


End file.
